The Hollywood Massacre
by IAMCAGE
Summary: This is straight up a horror story featuring the characters of Victorious and iCarly. No one is safe when the students of Hollywood arts and the stars of iCarly are targeted by a psychopath. There will be violent a disturbing imagery. Not meant for children.
1. Make it Die

The Hollywood massacre

This is gonna be a little different than my normal fare, might not even have ships in it. Pretty much I got a bug to write a horror story. Warning: This is going to have some gruesome violence and maybe disturbing imagery. A lot of your and my favorite characters will die and it will be in horrible ways, I am not holding back, even for my favorites. Now if you like horror and slasher flicks this will be for you and even if you don't I hope you read it anyways. This also takes place right after the events of Crazy Ponnie and will have many POV's. So anyway lets get on with the show...

Chapter 1

Make it Die

Trina's POV

I wake up feeling like I felt that one time I drank to much at a party and had a hang over the next morning. My stomach is upset and I have a splitting headache. The last thing I remember was riding in the cop car with Tori, whatever that cop gave me for my headache was definitely not a aspirin. I realize I cant see a thing and after getting to my feet I feel along the wall till I find a light switch. I hit the lights which makes my head throb that much worse. What I see in front of me makes my heart stop and brings me to my knees.

Beck's POV

"Are you sure Tori meant this place Andre"? I say as we arrive at a old abandoned warehouse.

"Yeah, she said a huge party was going on" Andre responds.

"If there is a huge party going on then where are all the car" I ask noticing that we have the only vehicle in the area.

"Look pretty lights" Cat says as she pulls me towards the building which I now notice has multicolored lights coming through the windows.

"Maybe we're the first ones here" says Robbie as he jogs to keep up with Cat and myself.

Andre is already at the door trying to open in when we hear a heart wrenching scream that sounds like Trina. I yell at Andre to open the door but its no use, the door is locked. Andre starts ramming his shoulder against the door till the door flies open, what I see stops me in my tracks.

Tori is hanging in front of a wall that is made up to look like her locker door. She is wrapped up and hung with Christmas lights and Make it Die is written on the wall in what looks to be blood, her blood.

I am frozen in my tracks, all I can do is stand speechless observing what is going on around me. Andre rushes to Tori, Cat passes out, and Robbie loses his lunch. Trina's wails of sorrow snap me out of my trance and I run to console Trina and make sure she is okay. Trina seems physically unharmed, but there is no telling what she is going through mentally. To see your own sister like that will never leave you, she is going to be fucked for life.

I calm Trina as much as I can and make my way over to Tori who Andre has managed to get down. I don't even have to check her pulse to see that she is dead, Tori always had a kind of light to her and that light has been extinguished. Andre is holding her sobbing while reciting a prayer. I fish my phone out of my pocket and dial 911 as I walk back to Trina who clings to me like her life depended on me being here.

After I get off the phone with the operator I take in my surroundings. Andre is cradling Tori in a pool of her blood praying quietly, Robbie has got over his sickness and is trying to comfort Cat who is hugging Rex while rocking back and forth while sobbing into Robbie's chest, and Trina has passed out in my arms.

Life has changed in and instant and taken our innocence with it.


	2. iFuneral

**The Hollywood massacre**

**So what did you think of the last chapter? I told you no one was safe. I was a little unhappy with the last chapter for certain reasons after I read, so expect a rewrite soon. Anyways on with the show.**

_Chapter 2_

**iFuneral**

_Freddy's POV _

We arrive at LAX and take a few minutes to stretch our legs after the almost 3-hour plane ride. I wish our return to LA would have been under any other circumstances but we were here for a funeral. Tori Vega had been brutally murdered Her funeral was tomorrow. The police suspect a mentally unstable former Hollywood Arts student Fawn Lebalwitz of the murder. I guess she blamed Tori for being kicked out of Hollywood arts and was mentally unstable. She had been passively-aggressively harassing Tori for a week until, while impersonating a police officer she kidnapped Tori and her sister Trina, and viciously murdering Tori. Worst of all she was still on the loose. I don't understand how anyone could kill Tori she was one of the sweetest kindest people I had ever met.

I see Beck and head over to talk to him while Sam heads off towards a store.

" Where is Carly?" Beck asks.

" Oh, she's calling her brother to tell him we landed" I tell him.

" Spencer couldn't make it?" Beck asks.

" No, he had a deadline for a very important sculpture he was making," I respond" but he asks me to tell you guys that you are in his thoughts and he is sorry for your loss."

" Where did Sam run off to?" he asks.

" Probably getting some food, It was a short flight so there was no meal" I tell him.

Beck and I shoot the shit for a while, talking about everything from MMA, workout routines, even what kind of hair products we use, anything to pass the time and keep our minds off the horrible things that happened to Tori. Gibby and Carly caught up to us and we all walked to the baggage claim area. After getting our bags we checked the food court for Sam and get a bite to eat for ourselves. We sat in silence during the whole meal our attempt at small talk quickly petering out. After everyone's stomachs were full we let the airport and headed to Beck's house.

We arrive at Becks " house" actually an RV parked outside his parents' home. It's actually pretty cool he has his own place. It wasn't a long Flight so all I have to do is change into my clothes for the funeral, Beck lets the girls use his parents bathroom to get ready while we guys drink a beer and shoot the shit. We mainly talk about Tori, seemed like she and Beck were very close and he loved her very much. He is definitely holding his emotions in. There is definitely sadness in his eyes and even a hint of anger. I seriously feel bad for Beck I don't know what I would do if this had happened to Carly or Sam. Carly and Sam finally come out of the house and they look stunning you see Carly in dresses all the time but it is very rare to see Sam in one, She should really change that policy she is stunning.

We arrive at the funeral early, which is cool because we get to catch up with everybody from Hollywood Arts and try to comfort them as we can. A couple people are angry because Jade has yet to show up, I ask Beck why it's such a big deal and he tells me that Tori was Jade's girlfriend and that is why everybody's pissed. From what I gathered Beck and Jade broke up about a year ago, Beck tried to hook up with Tori who turned him down. Later Tori confided in Beck that she was a lesbian and was in love with Jade. Beck went onto set Jade and Tori up on a date. Tori confessed her love to Jade, Jade confessed she had always had a thing for Tori and they had been dating for over six months.

There must have been 100 people at the funeral home, not to mention those that sent flowers. Tori was truly loved by many people. We are mini celebrities Eventually the Vega's arrive and the funeral gets underway.

The funeral was quite moving . The priest gave a very touching eulogy. Next Tori's friends told very touching stories that were both humorous and heartbreaking at times. I started to tear up when Cat was up, and when Tori's family gave their touching remembrance, tears were easily flowing; I don't think there was a dry eye in the house. Trina was the hardest to listen to because no matter what some think she deeply loved her sister. Beck actually had to help Trina off the stage because she broke down. The service ended with Andre playing a beautiful song he wrote for Tori on his piano.

There was a reception afterward, with all the food and drinks were provided by Hollywood Arts. Everybody was mingling talking about their experiences with Tori and how she was such a sweet, caring, beautiful person. We kept the guests entertained to give Tori's closest and dearest friends and family a little alone time. When that was over people started filing in to give the bay area's their condolences as they left, eventually it was just Tori's friends and us.

"Hey, I have a great idea," Sam said " Why don't we go to this cabin in the woods I know of."

"Who do you know that has the cabin in California, Sam?" Carly asks.

"I blogged about us coming to California for this funeral," Sam says " and this guy told me about a cabin he had that isn't being used, and he'd be happy for us to use

it while we were here."

"I'm down, if you guys are," Andre says. "Will get some fresh air and be able to get our minds off this for a while."

"YAY, I love cabins!" Cat squeals.

"I guess that settles this, were going to the cabin," Beck says "Andre and I will go get supplies and you all go get ready to leave."

"Wait, shouldn't we at least text Jade the address?" Robbie says.

"Yes give me jade's number and ill text her." I tell him.

About the hour later we all arrived at Beck's house and wait for Beck and Andre to show up. About fifteen minutes later they finally show up supplies in hand, and about thirty minutes later we are packed and ready to go.

"Everyone have everything they need?" Beck asks.

"Yeah, the girls and I went and bought clothes and sleeping bags." I tell Beck.

" I took Cat to get our clothes and sleeping bags." Robbie says.

"Well, me and Andre got food, a grill, charcoal, and drinks and water." Beck says.

"Well, I got Ahold of a contact of my uncle Carmine and get us some alcohol." Sam says.

"Sam, do you really think alcohol's the best idea?" Carly asks.

"Yes, that's exactly what we need," Sam tells Carly "we need something to help get our mind off this fucked up shit, and forget for a little bit."

"I brought some of my brother's special tobacco." Cat giggles.

"OH...MY...GOD!" Rex exclaims.

"Did anyone get Ahold of Jade?" Beck asks.

"Yeah, she text me saying she'd be there." Robbie says

"Well, what are we waiting for let hit the road!" Andre hollers.

"Were waiting for Trina." Beck says.

"Were waiting for that gank?" Rex hollers.

"Yes, she's been through a lot and I think a little fresh air and fun would do her good" Beck says

About a half an hour passes before Trina arrives and we all piled in the R/V and head to the cabin.

**Well hope you enjoyed chapter two. Sorry it took so long, I had trouble writing what I needed the write for the funeral. Anyways I hope you enjoy and next chapter will start the gore and horror. Don't forget to review, it makes me do a happy jig.**


	3. The Scissoring

**The Hollywood massacre**

Chapter 3

**The Scissoring**

Carly POV

The trip to the cabin took about four hours, plenty of time for a pre party. Beck and Trina were driving but the rest of us were having a blast. We all had a beer and Sam was rolling up Cat's brother's special " tobacco". When most people think of the iCarly gang Sam is considered the wild one, but Freddie and I are no slouch either. We come off as innocence but we know how to throw down, why do you think our parties are so popular? I love Spencer, but his parenting would be considered progressive.

We arrive at the cabin and it's not really a cabin, it's more a rundown mansion.

"I thought you said this was the cabin?" I ask Sam.

"The guy told me it was a cabin," Sam says" but this is so much better!"

"It looks rundown and gross!" I say.

"Come on, get a few drinks into you and you won't care what it looks like." Sam says

"Who cares, I'm cold, let's get inside and start a fire." Trina says dragging Beck with her into the house.

"Come on Gibby and Andre, let's go ahead and get all our stuff inside," " Sam, you and Carly get inside and its start a fire." Freddie says throwing the stuff to make a fire two Sam.

Once inside the house I see that it's not that bad, some cobwebs and dust, but other than that it's nice. I mean it has a musty smell but that's to be expected when the house is this old. It's actually quite homey and it has lights that work. We see Beck and Trina sitting on one of the giant couches talking. Sam and I get to the task of starting the fire; luckily there is a large fireplace. Sam grabs the large log and places it on the grate and I stack smaller logs around it. We then find an old newspaper crumpled it up, light it on fire, and throw it on top of the logs. Pretty soon we have a nice big roaring warm fire. Beck and Trina seem to be in their own little world, with Trina sitting on Beck's lap. It's good to see someone comfort Trina after the ordeal she has gone through. I can't imagine how I would be if the tides had been turned and I had found Spencer strung up; I'D probably have ended up in a mental institute. It's very sweet to see Beck comfort and love on Trina; they really would make a cute couple.

By the time the fire was good and warm the boys had brought in all the supplies and the party could officially get started. First thing we did was take a shot in Tori's memory and then Sam tapped the keg. Sam, Andre, Gibby, and Cat went outside to spark up a blunt. Robbie turned on some music and asked me to dance, beck and Trina were now making out so I accepted Robbie's offer to dance. It was fun dancing with Robbie, and quite frankly dude had some moves. I had to cut him off midway through the third song because he started to get a little fresh.

"What did I do wrong?" Robbie asked.

"Nothing, it's just I'm seeing somebody," I tell him "and she would not be very happy if she saw your hand on my ass."

"So you and Sam are a thing?" Robbie asks motioning with his hand.

"Yes, and I love her very much," I tell him "isn't there a girl you like?"

"Yeah, but I don't think she likes me," he tells me "every time I ask her she seems to change the subject."

"It's Cat isn't it?" I ask him

Robbie's shakes his head yes.

"Cat is a little touched in the head," I tell him "when you ask her you have to be firm and sincere, you can't beat around the bush."

"OK, I'm going to tell her how to feel!" He says as he walks through the door.

Robbie's POV

To say I'm nervous is an understatement, but I have to do this, I have to tell Cat how I feel. I walk out the door and am hit with the acrid smell of marijuana. I see Sam, Andre, and Cat standing around the porch passing around a blunt, they offer me a hit and I take it. I then asked Cat if I could talk to her, she says yes and we walk back inside. I lead her over to the couch and we take a seat, I turn to her and asked...

"Cat, we have a lot of fun together wouldn't you say?" I ask her "your good looking, and I'm no slouch either."

My palms are starting to get sweaty and I'm starting to jumble my words, I'm really shouldn't have hit that blunt...

"What I'm trying to..." I try to get out before Cat puts her finger to my lips.

"Robbie just shut up and kiss me silly!" She says giggling.

I cup the back of her head and pull her to me. Her lips taste like cherries and when she grants me access to her mouth there is a faint taste of candy and smoke and it's an interesting combination. My hands move from her waist to her breast and I start to massage them. Cat pulls away for a bit so that she can remove her shirt, she's wearing this yellow bra with lollipops all over it. She straddles my lap and we continue to make out, I'm quickly getting aroused and I know she can feel it. She gets up and wraps her shirt around my neck lifting me to my feet; she leads me to one of the rooms in the back and shuts the door behind us.

The walls are paper thin and we can hear Beck and Trina going at it like wild animal in the other room. I know this isn't Cat's first time but it is mine so she takes control. She pushes me against the wall and removes my shirt, she then unbuckles my pants and unzips them letting them pool to my ankle. I lay her down on the sleeping bag and remove her shorts and panties in one go, I then unhook her bra and pull off my boxers. We make out a little more and explore each other's bodies, Cat then takes control and flips me on my back and gets on top of me. I'm proud to say I lasted longer than her. We lay there in each other's arms listening to each other's heartbeats and the animalistic noises Trina and Beck make.

About an hour later Cat and I walk back into the main room to a round of applause from the iCarlys and Andre, which in return both Cat and I smile and blush and grab each other's hand.

"What are you guys doing?" I ask.

"We are about to start playing a drinking game," Andre says "by the way, have you seen Trina and Beck?"

"Last we heard they were screwing each other brains out," I tell them "what game are we playing?"

"What, Trina and Beck…" Andre says as he motions with his fingers.

"Mhmn!" Cat says giggling.

"What, I think they make a cute couple." Carly says

"So, what game are we playing?" Cat asks.

"Truth or dare red," Sam says "rules are the same, except if you fail you have to take a shot, and if you pass you give a shot."

"YAY, sounds fun!" Cat says.

"I'll go first," Sam says "Red, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Cat says

"OK, how was puppet boy in the sack?" Sam asks.

"Sam!" Carly says astonished.

"It's OK Carly," Cat says "he was amazing, and he made me cum, drink Sam"

"Respect, nerd boy," Sam says giving me a high five. "Your turn Red, pick someone."

"OK, Andre," Cat says" truth or dare?"

"Truth." Andre says

"Who do you have a crush on?" Cat asks.

"I'll tell, but you have to promise not to tell them." Andre says

Everyone promises

"Jade..." Andre says "drink Carly"

"Hehehe, you'd make a cute couple." Cat says

"By the way, where is Jade," I ask "she should have been here hours ago."

"Robbie," Andre asks "truth or dare"

"Dare!" I say.

"I dare you to hang out in the basement for five minutes." Andre says

"You're on!" I say as I take a swig of whiskey.

I make my way to the basement door and open it. I make my way down the stairs searching for a light switch, when I finally find one. I turn it on and notice the basement is dank, damp, and most of all creepy as hell. I have five minutes to waste so I look around, until I come to a creepy looking door. I walk in and fumble around for a light switch; I find one and turn it on. The light flickers and I look around and what I see makes me lose my alcohol. In front of me strapped to a chair naked is Jade and she is pale white with cuts all over her, that are deep. Under her is a large pool of blood. Somebody made her into a human pin cushion using scissors. They are stabbed into her all over her body but the worst part is two pairs are stabbed right through her eye sockets. Next thing I lose is my lunch before I scream for help.

**There you go... Two down, how many more to go. Feedback is greatly appreciated. Who know maybe your favorite character will get saved if you ask nice.**


	4. Up in flames

**The Hollywood massacre**

Chapter four

**Up in flames**

Becks POV

I'm getting dressed after having a wonderful time with Trina, the smell of our love lingers in the air. All of a sudden I hear a scream and Trina and I quickly get dressed and we rush to the front room. I see everybody sitting in a circle looking worried, except for Robbie.

"Where is Robbie?" I ask.

"We dared him to go to the basement." Andre says.

"Don't worry, he probably just saw his shadow or something." Sam comments

"Still I think we should go check on him." Cat suggests.

"I agree." Carly says.

We all make our way down to the basement, it is damp and the dank and there is a odd odor I know I have smelled before. It's a strong smell that is nauseating and kind of smells like pennies. We decided to split up to cover more ground. The basement is dark except for glimmers of moonlight which makes it extra creepy. The basement has what you would normally find in the basement, old toys, gardening supplies, and random junk you would accumulate over the years.

It is really too dark to find Robbie so I decide to look for a light switch, I feel around the wall until I find one. I flip the switch and behind me Carly screams, I turn around and what I see makes my heart drop in freezes me in my tracks. Jade is bound to a chair with deep gashes all over body, her throat slit, in scissors sticking out of her like a human pin cushion, it is one of the most ghastly things I ever seen in my life. Cat's screams of horror and pain snap me out of my comatose state. I compose myself enough find a sheet to cover Jade's naked and mutilated form realizing what the smell was, while doing so Robbie's glasses catch my eye.

"Look guys I think I found robbie's glasses," I say "I think whoever did this to Jade, took Robbie."

"Who would do this kind of stuff to its?" Cat asks in a meek voice.

"Isn't it obvious," Trina yells "it's Fawn, that psycho bitch wants to finish the job she started with Tori."

"I say, we all get in Beck's RV in high tail it out of here!" Sam suggests

"I agree was Sam." Gibby says.

"Me too." Freddie and Andre agree.

"No, we can't leave without Robbie!" Carly says.

Cat begins to cry as everyone starts to argue about whether to leave or stay. I finally get tired of all the bickering and grab the closest thing I can find which happens to be a Mason jar, and smash it against the far wall. I tell everyone we're not leaving and we are going to go upstairs and discuss what we are going to do next, I grab Trina's hand and walk up the staircase to living room. I guess everyone follows, because when I stop everyone runs into me.

I stop because I see the most gruesome sight I had ever seen in my life even more horrifying than Jade's mutilated form. Robbie is strung up like a marionette with Rex seemingly controlling him. And instead of string there is barb wire, which is cutting into his wrist, ankles, and neck. Also his jaw is cut out and manipulated to look like that of dummies mouth, and he is in a state of slack jawed horror blood pouring from everywhere. It is a expression that I will never forget. On top of all that he has been gutted and his insides are open for the world to see, his blood and entrails making a horrible mess on the floor.

I start to dry heave, while Cat, Trina,and Carly start to cry or scream, and Sam, Freddie, and Gibby rush over to Robbie and start working on getting him down. I start to wonder where Andre is when I hear a loud boom followed by the windows shattering, sending everyone flying to the ground and glass goes everywhere and showers down on us.

I am disoriented, my ears ringing, vision blurred, trying to figure out why there was an explosion. My question is answered when I realize Andre and my keys are missing. I stumble to the doorway and am met with a scene straight out of a war movie. Burning chunks of my truck, RV, and Andre are strewn across the ground, the scream of burnt grass, diesel, and human flesh overpowering my senses, and then it dawns on me...

"That Fucking coward!" I yell "He was going too leave us to die."

And now I realize we are all screwed!

**So what did you all think, pretty cool. Please review it makes me happy, and I'll take any suggestion for this story in consider it. Who do you want to die, live, I will take anything into consideration as long as it makes the story better. Anyway four down, many more to go! Hoped you enjoyed and please review.**


End file.
